1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory of an electrical appliance, and in particular to a power supply adapter for an electrical appliance, which can be applied to various electrical appliances.
2. Description of Prior Art
The cigar-lighter commonly used in an automobile is lodged in a charging socket provided in the automobile so as to be heated by electricity. In this way, the cigar-lighter generates a high temperature to allow a user to light up a cigarette.
However, such a convenient cigar-lighter can be merely used in the automobile. If someone intends to light up a cigarette in a room, he/she still needs to use a lighter or the like which is not as rapid and convenient in operation as the automobile cigar-lighter because the lighter has to utilize liquefied gas to ignite a flame. Therefore, there is a possibility that the fuel may be used up and such a lighting operation is somewhat dangerous.
As for a common small night lamp, since it has to be inserted into a socket provided in a wall corner of a house, the illuminating region thereof will be limited by the location of the socket. Although an extension line can be used to extend the power supply, the socket of the extension line cannot be located firmly, so that it is not suitable to be arranged on a table or other locations.
According to the above, in order to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention based on his deliberate research.